We Have All Been Hentais At One Point
by Dragonessclaw
Summary: Soutan, Sesshomaru's son, has been suspended for what Sesshomaru views as the ultimate disgrace.  But Soutan is suprised when our loveable miko shows that Sesshomaru wasn't that different at one point in time.


**We Have All Been A Hentai at One Point**

**By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this story are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Written for a challenge.**

**Prompt: Green**

Note*** Bold Words are Sesshomaru's Inner Beast

Italics are Sesshomaru's private thoughts

PRESENT DAY

"Suspended! No pup of mine should ever allow himself to be suspended. Then to make matters worse you get suspended for that." Sesshomaru was livid. He paced the large kitchen trying to think of an appropriate punishment for such a disgrace.

Long ago he would have taken him out to the fields and they would fight. He would have did as his sire before him had done and left the pup licking his wounds for weeks. However, now that was not an option. Not only would his mate try to rupture his ear drums with her yelling but she would ban him from the bedroom for at least a decade.

Sometimes he wondered just how he let such a slip of a miko come to have such power over him.

"Dad you don't understand. It wasn't like they…" Soutan was cut off by his father's deafening roar. The message in that sound was very clear. Do not speak, Listen. You will talk only after your alpha has had his say and allows you to.

"O.k. just what is going on here?" questioned Kagome from the doorway. She had been coming in from shopping when she heard her mates roar of disapproval. Sometimes they way those two acted with each other reminded Kagome of the relationship her beloved mate used to have with Inuyasha. Maybe it was because Soutan resembled Inuyasha in both looks and spirit and then with being the first born Sesshomaru was very hard on Soutan.

Red eyes left his sons face to regard his mate. "Our pup was suspended today for trying to peep into the girl's locker room," Sesshomaru spat out, the disgust clear in his tone.

"Mom if I could just explain," Soutan pleaded only to be silenced again but a short series of barks from Sesshomaru.

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Yes Soutan could be a real troublemaker when he wanted, probably from hanging around his uncle Shippo to much, but he never took it too far. She was sure it wasn't as bad as it seemed if she could just get to the bottom of this.

Crossing the kitchen she stopped a few feet from Sesshomaru. Keeping eye contact she addressed him being careful to still keep her posture submissive so as not to get his beast riled up anymore than it already was.

"Sesshomaru, please come down," Kagome admonished.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Calm down. My son is a hentai!"

Smiling softly Kagome closed the distance between them and started to stroke the markings on his cheeks. Knowing how it soothed him Kagome went up on her toes and kissed the moon that adorned her lover's brow.

"Were you so different around his age?" she asked the merriment obvious in those deep azure eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to instantly return to their normal hue. His face became blank and unreadable and standing taller he glanced towards his son. This was not something he really wanted to talk about in front of the boy.

Then making eye contact with Kagome trying to silently communicate this Sesshomaru stated in an indifferent tone, "That was a long time ago and has no bearing on this."

Soutan had been watching the display between his parents in silence until he heard his mother's last statement. Incredulously he asked, "You dad? A peeping tom?"

"No, that was different," Sesshomaru stated trying to keep his voice level and not show how uncomfortable he was discussing this.

Kagome knew what Sesshomaru was trying to do and she was determined not to let him. Maybe that is what the two of them needed. Sesshomaru needed to communicate more with Soutan and Soutan needed to see that he and his father were not so different after all. Forming a plan Kagome scoffed at Sesshomaru and lightly teased, "Oh, really? How was that any different?"

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, motioning the two most important men in her life to do the same Kagome started to address her son.

"I am going to tell you a little story about something your father once did. At that time he was still a little prejudiced against humans and so even though he felt something for me he would not admit it to himself. Instead he took to doing ridiculous things to see me, even spying on me."

"That was not what I was doing," Sesshomaru interrupted only to be silenced by Kagome's glare.

After making sure he would not interrupt again Kagome continued.

"This was about a year before we started to court. I was still with your uncle Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru was an ally at this point, though barely. I didn't know about all I am going to tell you at that time. It was only after a decade that your father, after indulging a little too much one evening, confided in me."

IN THE PAST

It was a warm spring day when Sesshomaru walked swiftly through the Western Lands hoping that he could find some demon, any demon, that was stupid enough to step foot on his lands without permission. The need to kill was becoming overwhelming.

His trusty retainer was close on his heels, huffing from the exertion of trying to keep up with his lord's steps. Jaken knew there was something wrong with his lord but would never ask. His lord wouldn't even look at him. Not that he did look at him often but Sesshomaru hadn't even glared at him like he usually would. Jaken was getting very worried but he would keep his worries to himself. When his Lord Sesshomaru wanted to share he would, until then Jaken was determined that he would keep a quiet vigil.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had reached the end of his lands. In his need to kill something he had not realized that he had already covered the whole area of the Western Lands. His usual casual pace had been all but forgotten in the quest to ease his mind. Sesshomaru quickly decided he would take a walk around Inuyasha's Forest. He could find something there to kill and if not he could always pick a fight with Inuyasha. **That is not the only reason we want to go there**. His inner beast said suddenly.

Closing his eyes to get a better hold on himself Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Choosing to ignore his beast he continued on the path that would take him to, **her**, Inuyasha's Forest. Because of his father's blood Inuyasha had incredible healing qualities so Sesshomaru did not have to hold back too much.

Looking around Sesshomaru felt his ire rise. It was like the lands themselves were mocking him. He was so irritated he just wanted to go back to the castle, spar with some of his generals and then retreat to his rooms shutting himself away from everything. He would not, however, that would be the cowards way out.

He was Taiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He would not be bested by anyone or anything, especially his own thoughts. He had trained for centuries to get control over his thoughts and emotions. How could this have happened? What was wrong with him?

"Ahem!" Jaken brought him out of his musing by clearing his throat. "My Lord Sesshomaru, if I may ask it looks as though we are heading towards the half-breeds lands. Might this humble servant inquire as to why?"

Stopping instantly at his retainers question Sesshomaru replied, "Jaken, leave me."

His eyes bulging, Jaken squawked loudly as his forehead touched the cool earth below. "My Lord, please do not send this humble servant from your sight. I was only inquiring my Lord. I am sorry."

Eyes' narrowing at the noise Jaken was making Sesshomaru did the one thing he had been avoiding for days. He turned and looked at Jaken, and was disgusted.

_Almost but not quite_, he thought to himself. _Again mocking me. Me. The Killing perfection_.

Jaken meanwhile was still rambling. "Please my lord, what have I done that was so wrong that you would send me from your side? Tell me so that this worthless servant may rectifyyyyyyyyyy!" Jaken never finished his sentence as a well placed boot sent him flying towards the castle.

In another part of the forest near the Bone Eater's well birds flew from the trees in all directions in response to the loud shout and even louder thump that followed.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" screamed an exasperated Kagome. She had just returned from her time getting supplies and HIS ramen when Inuyasha started in on how long it always took her and how useless humans were.

"Serves him right he's always picking on Kagome," said the little fox kit that was seated on the shoulder of Miroku.

Shaking his head Miroku answered, "I am afraid you are right my young friend. It seems that Inuyasha will never learn."

"That's because he's an ungrateful mutt. After all Kagome does for us you would think he would be at least a little bit nicer. He should be glad Kagome is the only one who can sit him." Sango stated holding Kirara, while she looked down at the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

Ignoring the curses coming from the hole Kagome started to set up camp for the day. She would not be rushed by Inuyasha anymore. Plus, it was getting late and Shippo had been waiting for her to come back to eat. They were all very tired of fish so Kagome had stayed a little longer making up bento boxes for everyone.

As everyone was laughing and talking Kagome was walking around collecting all the dishes so she could take them to the stream and wash them. She was almost knocked over when Inuyasha suddenly shoved her behind him, Tessaiga already transformed in his hands ready to attack.

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone in the camp turned as Sesshomaru strolled into the camp. Unaffected by the familiar brash insults Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smirk. He knew coming here would be beneficial. With Inuyasha he could release many of his pent up frustrations.

"I believe we have had this conversation before 'little brother'. It is not I that is the bastard." Sesshomaru stated watching as Inuyasha bristled.

Deciding that Inuyasha was taking too long to attack Sesshomaru decided to goad him even more.

"Actually you Inuyasha are of no consequence and not a fighter even worthy of my time. I have come to speak with the Miko. Step aside."

Kagome froze upon hearing Sesshomaru's declaration. What business could he have with her?

"Keh, like hell you are. Kagome's mine and you will not come near her. Anything you need to say to her you can say to me." Inuyasha said as he readied himself to charge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. "I am not going to tell you again. I am not yours, Kouga's or anybody else's. I am not a piece of property and if I want to talk to Sesshomaru I will. Don't make me say the S word, you know I will."

Inuyasha's face blanched and his ears flattened against the sides of his head at the threat. She wouldn't. Not in front of him.

Seeing the humor in Sesshomaru's eyes knowing it was at his expense Inuyasha decided it was time to knock the smirk off his face. Muttering a quick sorry to Kagome, Inuyasha jumped in the air and launched himself at Sesshomaru.

Expecting such a move from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru spun in a half circle. Blocking Tessaiga with his Tenseiga, Sesshomaru delivered a roundhouse kick to Inuyasha's side. With the momentum Inuyasha had already built up the kick sent him even farther than normal, causing a huge trail of broken trees and gouges in the ground in his wake.

Knowing when not to interfere Sango and Miroku backed up giving them a wide berth while Shippo hid in Miroku's robes. They watched the scene in silence as they prayed Kagome would join them, but too afraid to go any closer to grab her.

Kagome was still in shock as she stared at the trail that signaled Inuyasha's impromptu departure. She didn't even register what was happening until she realized that all she could see was black where the forest had been. Kagome blinked a couple of times trying to figure out why everything was black when she realized she was looking at armor.

Tilting her head as far as it would go Kagome gasped as she met Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes.

"Miko." He said in a deep voice that would have made Kagome swoon had she not been so scared.

"H.. Hai Sesshomaru. How can I help you?" Kagome asked softly.

Eyes narrowing at the lack of honorific on his name Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to wrap his fingers around her throat.

**We cannot hurt her, **his beast said in a rough tone.

Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to sigh. His beast had been stepping forward and speaking with him much more than he would like, especially lately. It was something he had meditated on but with no answers. At least none he was willing to acknowledge at this point.

"Such disrespect you show for those who are superior." Sesshomaru said in a harsh tone.

Inuyasha chose this time to come back into the camp, huffing from his efforts to return quickly before Sesshomaru hurt one of his pack. "There ain't nothing superior about you, ya bastard."

Without turning from the miko in front of him, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and slashed Inuyasha across the chest with his poison whip. When he realized Inuyasha was still coming he jumped in the air doing a summersault and, when Inuyasha fell on his face on the very spot Sesshomaru had previously stood, he landed on Inuyasha's back.

"Oii get your filthy feet off me. What do you want anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to lift himself off the ground.

Inuyasha put more effort into lifting himself up with the added weight of Sesshomaru but he came up a little too fast as said weight was suddenly removed. Before Inuyasha could wonder over Sesshomaru getting off him without much taunting he doubled over in pain as he was kicked in the gut.

Kagome did not know how to feel at this point and was rooted to her spot. She was terrified of Sesshomaru even though a secret part of her was curious about the beautiful but deadly lord. Her fear had turned into extreme irritation once he said that 'superior' remark but it quickly changed into concern at the sight of Inuyasha getting battered.

However, she had little time to process how she felt as Sesshomaru suddenly materialized in front of her. Startled Kagome instantly backed up but Sesshomaru just stepped forward closing the distance. It was then Kagome reminded herself that she needed to stay still. Sesshomaru was a predator and there was nothing predator s liked better than to chase prey.

That one thought along with thinking about just what kind of demon Sesshomaru was allowed Kagome to stand her ground regardless of how menacing Sesshomaru looked.

"sama," Sesshomaru said as Kagome continued to looked at him with a puzzled expression.

It took a minute for Kagome to even realize he had spoken to her. Tilting her head slightly Kagome asked, "I'm sorry what."

Moving in closer he said, "To you it is Sesshomaru-sama."

Understanding finally coming to her Kagome sputtered out, "Hai, my apologies Sesshomaru-sama." Usually Kagome would not comply so easily but he was making her very uncomfortable with his proximity.

It was at that point that Sesshomaru picked up a slight arousal mixed in with the scent of her fear.

_**So the miko is attracted to us.**_

**We can definitely work with that**.

Shut up. He yelled at his beast. He was brought out of discussion by a spike in fear but also a stronger spike in arousal from the miko.

Bending down to where he was almost eye level with her Sesshomaru took in the miko's face avoiding looking anywhere below her neck.

"Miko, have you sensed anymore jewel shards that have Naraku's signature lately?"

"No Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome forgot her previous line of thoughts about staying still as she now had to look Sesshomaru in the eye. Backing up rapidly Kagome tripped on a root and fell in a very unladylike manner.

Kagome quickly grabbed the edges of her skirt trying to make sure nothing was showing when she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with an odd expression. He held her gaze for a moment and then glanced at her hands that were busy smoothing the edges of her skirt and then without warning he disappeared.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her head trying to see where Sesshomaru had gone. She finally spotted him off to the right walking off into the more heavily wooded area.

"I wonder what that was all about." Kagome said to no one in particular. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all shook their heads in agreement as their thoughts all mirrored hers.

Back to the Present

"So you did all that to peep at her underwear? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Soutan said as he shook his head.

"It was not like that. You know that your mother came from a different era. At that time her undergarments were very different than anything I had ever seen. I was merely curious." Sesshomaru said in his defense.

"Yeah dad, I can really see that," Soutan countered sarcastically.

"Soutan," Kagome chastised. "Leave your father alone. I did not tell you this story for you to tease your father. Besides, it was sweet in a creepy kind of way. And now it is a running joke with us."

At Soutan's confused looks Kagome asked, "Have you ever noticed anything about the anniversary gifts your father gives me?"

Soutan stopped to think for a moment. It was never the same sometimes jewelry, clothes, wait a minute. They were all the same color no matter what the gift was.

With an unreadable expression on his face Soutan asked his mother, "With the risk of throwing up I must ask. What color panties did you wear that day mom?"

Eyes sparkling with laughter Kagome answered, "hunter green."

Sesshomaru was staring out the window, a small smile gracing his face. His eyes starting to tint around the edges, "The same color as that extremely short Kimono," he stated glancing back at his mate hungrily.

Noticing his son's look of revulsion he quickly dismissed him so as not to scar the boy for life.

"You are still not off the hook. I will think of an appropriate punishment for you but for now take those bags by the front door to your uncle Shippo's house."

Glad to be dismissed Soutan went to the hook to get the keys to the car.

"Walk," Sesshomaru stated firmly.

Knowing when to shut up Soutan grabbed the bags and left.

"Sesshomaru that is a thirty mile walk. Even with his speed it will take him all day," kagome said.

Sesshomaru took a minute to take in his mates appearance. In all the years they had been together she was still the most beautiful woman on earth to him. His eyes now completely blood red Sesshomaru got up and stalked around the kitchen eyeing his mate, **prey**.

"I know. What color are you wearing today mate?" he asked his voice thick with need.

Kagome stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, opening them up just enough for Sesshomaru to get a peak.

Giving him her most innocent look Kagome said, "hunter green, why?" and took off. Watching her run out the door and across the yard Sesshomaru grinned took chase.

_Oh, how I love that little miko_, Sesshomaru thought as he ran_._

Fin.

Just wanted to explain in case anyone is wondering Sesshomaru is more talkative and a little OOC in the present time of this story. Remember that much time has passed and though he will always be Sesshomaru he has mellowed a bit.


End file.
